Ancient Enemies
by Daspence
Summary: Siv, a mutant wolf, finds himself in the middle of a battle between two ancient enemies, a mutant tiger named Antamoon and the witch Kitsune. This is a cowritten story with Gov the Scoffer, and you can check out Antamoon's story in tiger tiger burning bright.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Siv jumped roof to roof. This night had been quiet. Siv hadn't run into anything out of the normal. He had to stop by the docks before he went back to meet Leo for sparing practice. Siv landed on the roof of one of the dockyard buildings. Something was definitely off. A thick smell filled the air, it took Siv a moment name on what it was. He rose and all the hair on his body stood on edge. emBlood. And lots of it./em Siv raced in the direction of the smell. He got to the edge of a roof overlooking the dock. Siv saw a white haired tiger standing on her hind legs following a blood trail to a man who lay petrified in the alley. She walked up to the man, fear screamed from his body. /spanSiv jumped off the roof and landed silently behind her. She opened her mouth and appeared she was about to bight the mans head off. "Let him go." Siv placed his katana in between himself and the potential threat in front of him. She turned to face him, eyes glowing with anger./p 


	2. Chapter 2

The tiger eyed Siv trying to figure him out. Siv didn't even shift his wait under her gaze, he just stood his ground and waited for her to make her move. "Are you with them?" The question caught Siv off Guard. He gives a slight glance to where the man was laying. _Who was he fighting to protect._

"Am I with who?" Siv refocused his gaze on the tiger.

The tiger looked pissed. She grabbed the man by his scalp and lifted him up. "With his clan! Don't play with me stranger, if you value his life then come and take it from me…" _Clan, she said clan, is he part of the foot, or some other gang._ She placed a claw to the man's throat. "What's it going to be, your life, or his?"

Siv lowered his sword slightly and took a step toward her. "Just calm down, no one has to die. Let the man go, please. There is no need to fight, just let him go." Siv pleaded. _If this goes on I'm going to be really late. How long will Leo wait before he starts to worry?_

The tiger laughed at Siv "There is every reason!" She snarled and leaped at Siv with excitement in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Siv was caught off guard by the attack, he just managed to get himself out of her way. The tiger turned and snarled at him. Siv readied himself for her next attack, instinctively he bared his own teeth at her, he knew she couldn't see it though.

The tiger prepared for a second leap at Siv, her movement was redirected as she jumped away from Siv. She landed half way up a wall and used it to boost off of. Siv just barely ducked out of the way as she rocketed off the wall at him. The tiger landed on all fours. Siv looked at the creature in front of him, she was losing it, driven mad by Siv's passive avoidance of the fight.

"Coward!" The tiger spit at him and crawling towards him. Then her eyes almost changed completely. A twisted grin crossed her face. "I am hungry…" Siv almost let out a laugh. _And here I thought Raph would be the first mutant I drove insane._ The tiger rushed him. Siv moved out of the way of the third attack. The tiger got lucky. A stab of pain and Siv was sent to his back. To prevent getting caught on the ground Siv continued his roll. He landed on his feet and looked back into the alley. The tiger turned to face him. She froze and just stared at Siv. Siv released his hood was down. _Crap._ Siv looked to see if the human was still there and had seen him. The human was gone. _Well my job is done here._


	4. Chapter 4

"That was fun but I am little late, so I gotta get going." Siv muttered to himself and threw down one of Donnie's home made smoke bombs, he used the smoke as cover as he rushed from the scene. _I hope she isn't a good tracker._ Siv went roof to roof headed for the down town area.

When Siv got to the meeting area, Leo was already there, and he did not look happy. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I just lost track of time." _I don't want Raph to know about her, and Leo would just tell Raph._

Leo looked at Siv skeptically. "And who did that to you." Leo gestured toward Siv still bleeding wound. Siv had forgotten she had gotten him.

"If I say the foot do I get out of questioning." Siv gave Leo a shy smile. Leo studied Siv's face. Then decided it wasn't worth it.

"Let's just get you bandaged so we can get some practice in." Leo walked up to Siv and studied the cut. It wasn't bad, just Siv's blood stained fur made it look like a major injury. "Also Donnie wants you help with a mission in a couple days and he asked me to ask if you would be willing to help him."

"Well, let me check my busy schedule, lets see from the training with you and wondering the roof tops trying to entertain myself, I got quite a lot going on, I might be able to squeeze him in." Siv exaggerated a yawn and stretched his arms out.

Leo just smiled at him. "Yea, don't forget the mysteriously getting beat up." Siv frowned at Leo. _Buzz kill._

Four days later Siv met Donnie in the same place, his cut was just a distant memory now. Donnie was investigating a Krang sighting and needed Siv to keep an eye out for him. His brothers were on a mission and couldn't help him.

"Here, this is a micro radio. If you see anything just tell me and I can get out of there." Donnie handed Siv a small earpiece. Siv put it on. "Testing." Donnie said it into his headset, and a second later Siv heard it from the earpiece.

"It works my way can you here me on yours." Donnie gave Siv a thumbs up. It worked. Donnie jumped down and went into the building across the street.

"This shouldn't take long I just have to see what they are using this place for." Donnie jus talked into Siv's ear. Siv didn't like it, the earpiece greatly hampered Siv naturally superior hearing capabilities.

Donnie had been in the building for almost thirty minutes, the only thing keeping Siv from checking on him was the constant jabbering in his ear, about technology Siv couldn't have cared less about. Nothing was happening outside. The wind shifted directions and the a distinct smell came to Siv's nostrils. He froze and is muscles tensed one hand instinctively went to his katana. "D, I have a minor problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Siv turned quickly swinging his swords out in a wide ark. It hit nothing. The tiger from the docks jumped just out of range of the sword she snarled at him. "What kind of problem!" Donnie's panicked voice came from Siv's earpiece.

"I can handle this problem but I recommend you hurry it up." Siv kept his eyes on the tiger. She looked confused. She quickly looked around as if checking for an attacker.

"Who are you talking to?" The tiger growled as she took another step towards him.

"Who was that?" The microphone must have picked up the tiger's voice.

"Don't worry about it D, just finish what ever you are doing so we can get out of here." Siv backed up to the edge of the roof.

"Who is this "D", I think I would like to meet him." The tiger gave Siv a toothy grin.

"What are you doing here." Siv glared at the unwanted distraction.

"It is simple, I never make mistakes, I never leave any witnesses, and I never fail. You cost me quite a lot with your little intervention." She growled and took another step forward. "You must think yourself a hero." She grinned amused by her own choice of words.

"Who said anything about being a hero, I just want to help people." Siv did not like the feeling of being cornered.

"Well let me tell you something. I don't like heroes." The tiger lunged at Siv knocking them both into the street below.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The tiger jumped at Siv and knocked him to the ground. She had over shot her trajectory just enough to give Siv room to escape. He rolled out of her grasp and stood on the edge of the roof. If she tried that again they would both plummet to their death. emI hope she has a purpose to live./em "Why wont you fight me?" She must have realized what he was doing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I don't see any need to." emAnd I'm still unsure of what to expect from you. For all I know you could be a potential ally. /emSiv gave her a toothy grin./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" She didn't take that in a good way. "You think I'm not a threat, well I can fix that." She swiped one of her claws at him. Siv ducked avoiding the claw and then followed up with a kick to her chest in one fluid motion. The tiger stumbled back, she looked down at where he had kicked her and then back to Siv. A grin crossed her face a moment later. "It has been a while since someone has actually managed to hit me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "It's been a while since someone has been able to sneak up on me." Siv studied the tigers face looking for any other emotions than hate and surprise, there was a little bit of curiosity./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What is happening up there." Siv almost jumped of the roof, he had forgotten that Donnie was still in contact with him. Siv reached up to his ear and pulled off the earpiece. He crushed it in his paws, he did not need the distraction right now./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The tiger took advantage of Siv's loss in concentration. She lunged Siv and knocked the katana, he held in his free hand, to the ground. Now Siv no longer had an ability to keep her at range. The tiger knew what she was doing. She was stronger than Siv and just needed the ability to get in close with him. She charged and struck a blow at Siv's head. Siv brought his arm up and blocked the attack. The claws clanged against the mettle wrist guards and bounced harmlessly off. She looked surprised, she must not have realized that Siv wore the light coat of armer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Siv used her surprise as his turn to take advantage of an unprepared opponent. He clawed her across her face. emSomething to remember me by./em The tiger howled in pain but enter what appeared to enter a start of uncontrollable rage. She rushed him using her superior size she pinned him to the ground. She brought her claw up preparing a final strike. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Siv?" Donnie stood behind the tiger. "What is going on."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

The tiger hesitated when it heard Donnie's voice. Siv took advantage of this. _Do what the fox taught you, you did it once, you can do it again._ Siv's eyes glowed a blue color and then a moment later the tiger had similar color glow from her eyes. _Please let it work, please let it work._ Siv felt the odd surroundings. He looked around and saw a little girl crying next to a dead man. He saw another figure not far from the location of the girl but Siv couldn't make it out. Suddenly Siv felt himself get forced out and he looked around at his new surroundings.

Siv was back in his own head but something followed him back. _You should really stay out of my stuff._ It was the same voice that had taught him how to use his powers last time. It was the fox. The fox rubbed her head under his. _I mean seriously Okami, I don't like to have to keep you out of locations you don't belong in all the time._ She circled him observing every twitch of discomfort Siv wolf body.

 _What are you doing in my head, I did not call you, I thought you could only enter while I meditated._

 _Oh my young apprentice you have much to learn, if you try to break a spell I have cast, you open yourself up to me._ The fox sat in front of Siv. _Plus I find it enjoyable to mess with you._

 _I am not your apprentice you just wont stay out of my head._

 _But you are, Okami, I am teaching you because you can become so much more. More then an Omega without a pack._ The fox grinned, she had hit a nerve and she knew it. You are useless now. I can change that, give you value.

 _I have am far from worthless to this city._ Siv growled and approached her. If you claim to have taught me so much then how come I have yet to learn who or what you are, fox. Siv jumped at her a pinned her to the ground. Suddenly he saw the tiger, blood dripping from her claws as well as numerous other places on her body. Behind her Donnie stood petrified like he had just seen a monster. "Wha…" He was suddenly jerked back into his own mind. The fox stood barring her own teeth at him.

 _Don't think it will be that easy to retake control from me runt._

 _Why are you doing this? Who are you? I demand answers, now!_ Siv leaped at her a second time. He used his larger body to knock her to the ground he then quickly grabbed her by the throat with his jaw. _Release me, and tell me what you are._

 _Fine, you can have your body back, I'm done using it anyway. Goodbye for now Okami._ The fox vanished from under his jaw.

Siv regained control of his body, it ached terribly. He looked done at where the pain was coming from. A huge gash from the tiger's claws ripped up his side. He felt the rest of his body go completely numb Siv looked up to see tiger's half destroyed body, before he collapsed. "What… are you." Siv found his world surrounded by darkness as he lost consciousness.


End file.
